


A Relaxing Moment

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [19]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Jyn Erso-centric, Pampering, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: She smiles when she sees that their bathroom has been transformed. There are some lavender scented candles lit, the bath tube is steaming with hot water, and some rose petals float on it. Cassian is on his bathrobe. “For me?”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Gifted Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238924
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	A Relaxing Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Jyn is not having a good day.

And it’s bad enough that she feels like she’s fit to explode. Faking a migraine, she stalks off of work and makes a beeline for her favorite take out place, orders her favorite dish and then heads home. She doesn’t slam the door shut, she doesn’t out of respect for Cassian.

Cassian is a writer, one that was doing well enough that he could quit his old work to dedicate himself fully to his books. And she doesn’t want to disturb him with a slammed door. As it turns out, she doesn’t need to.

Cassian’s coming out from the kitchen, sandwich in a plate on one hand and glass of orange juice on the other, she doesn’t need to say anything, because as soon as he sees her, Cassian freezes and then narrows his eyes, it takes a minute of the two of them just staring at each other before either move. It’s Cassian who firstly returns to the kitchen.

She doesn’t follow him, she goes straight for their room, she’s going to watch television on the comfort of the bed. She’s removing her shoes, when Cassian pops his head on the door and he speaks, “I’m going out for a moment, but I should be back quickly. Relax, amor.”

“Thank you,” She says and watches as Cassian retreats. She’s really lucked out with him, he knows her so well, to the point that it could be uncomfortable, but she loves the fact that she doesn’t have to dull herself to make someone feel better or to allow the other to shine. Cassian stands on his own, and he’s not intimidated by her and supports her in all of her endeavors. He’s her home.

She hears the door close, and she sits with her take out in bed and turns the television on. She settles for a home renovation show, that’s her brain candy. She’s not much for reality shows, the only ones she watches are competition ones.

Cassian returns home faster than what she had expected, and when he comes back, he walks into their room, he grins at her and he has a bag and locks himself in the bathroom. She doesn’t mind, she knows Cassian and knows that grin.

A few minutes later, Cassian calls, “Amor? Can you come in, please?”

She puts her food container away, walks barefoot to the bathroom and opens the door. She smiles when she sees that their bathroom has been transformed. There are some lavender scented candles lit, the bath tube is steaming with hot water, and some rose petals float on it. Cassian is on his bathrobe. “For me?”

“For whom else could this be? I know you, and when you came home, I thought you’d punch something out. So, how about some relaxation?”

It is very tempting, and that’s when she notices that Cassian has something in his hand. “A bath bomb too?”

“Yes. Now, to the bath, before water cools.”

She grins widely, and strips down, she doesn’t have any sort of shame. She and Cassian have seen each other nude many times over, so she doesn’t bother with fake modesty. Cassian removes his own robe and gets on the tub, the hand which holds the bomb out and he makes a beckoning motion with his fingers. She walks in and rests her back against Cassian’s chest. And that’s when she hears the bath bomb go off and the scent is a lovely mix between lavender, rose and gardenias.

She closes her eyes as Cassian begins to massage her body gently. “You are the best, Cas. I am such a lucky woman.”

“And I am the luckiest man on earth.”

She could debate it, but for now, she doesn’t mind being thought as such a great a thing that she could have people knocking down her door to woo her. But there is something in the way that Cassian loves her, a way she feels like she has found her mate, and she knows that he’s the one she’ll grow old with. And today was just another proof of it, he knows her. She didn’t even say a word, but Cassian had seen her wrath, had known and went out of his way to help her calm down. With a traditional bath, but damn it, that bath bomb was working magic… as where his hands. She was in bliss, all her problems faded away slowly. Nothing mattered more than this moment.

“I love you.”

“Yo también, amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo también: Me too.


End file.
